Proxy Gamer
by Kazzui-Addiction
Summary: One day, Tetsurou Kuroo enters (crashes rather) Kenma's room only to find him sick. Fluff and OOC ensues. KuroKen.


A/N= This is some sorta story I got when I was sick soo... I hope it's good. OOC ensues. And it's also my first fanfic (not really but yeah), so please be nice...

Disclaimer= No, I don't own. If I did... No, I just don't.

-Line Break-

"Good morning, Kennnmmma!" Kuroo barged in and saw a large pile with a mop of brown and blonde.

"Oi, Kenma. Wake up, time for school!" Kenma kept silent. Kuroo sat beside and went near his head (still covered by the sheets). He whispered as he shook the boy lightly "Oi, Kenma. Kenma."

Still no answer. Now this is suspicious, Kuroo thought. He dragged the sheets that covered Kenma's face and earned a shiver from the boy. Kuroo touched his forehead and learned that the boy's temperature is higher than usual.

"Mm." Kenma managed to open an eye. Seeing Kuroo without his trademark smirk got him worried.

"You're sick." Kuroo stated.

"I'll be fine." He tried to stand up but Kuroo stopped him. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter." Kuroo answered as he gets his phone and started searching through his contacts. "I'm not going."

"But school-"

"I'll just ask them for notes." he answered as he typed a short message to their team's libero.

"-And practice?"

"Let's... " he paused for a while. "Leave it to Yaku. He'll understand."

"I can handle myself."

"Knowing you, you won't take care of yourself." he sighed as he waited for a reply. "Your mother is still at work."

Kenma didn't answer. He knows that there's no use in arguing with his best friend. Kuroo's phone vibrates and he checks it in a flash.

Yaku- Sure thing.

Yaku- But don't heat our setter up a bit more. LOL

Kuroo- Shut up! Wait till I get there.

Kuroo- Thanks anyway.

He slipped his phone shut and saw the boy is sleeping again. Oh well, he thought, maybe I should bring a soup and an apple pie before he wakes up again.

-Line Break-

I need to get up, Kenma thought as he rubbed his eyes out of sleep. He managed to sit up without feeling dizzy. Only he stood up feeling his weight has just doubled.

"Kenma, what are you doing?" Kuroo just entered with a tray of soup and a slice of apple pie. With Kenma sick, he rushed down to get the second year to bed and give him the tray. "Eat. Soup first."

"Laptop(1)" he answered.

"Can't that wait till you're well?" Kuroo asked.

"It's an online tournament. It. Can't." he said.

"Eat first." Kuroo repeated. "You can't play, you'll get headache. We'll find a way."

But Kenma just stared at the tray.

"You want me to feed you?" Kenma nodded for an answer. Kuroo obliged, it's just sometimes that Kenma asks for this. He blew the spoonful of soup before giving it to the sick boy until it is all cleared up.

Kuroo can tell that Kenma's been itching to play that game. "About the tournament..." Kuroo started. "Can't I- just play that for you?"

After teaching the basics...

"Ooh, damn. This is hard." (2)Kuroo commented as he typed on random controls on the keyboard. "Why is your character so jumpy?"

"You're pressing the wrong key." Kenma deadpanned as he nibbled on his second apple pie and watched his friend play the game. Seeing Kuroo so frustrated is so cute. No shame on that.

"Am not." He snapped back as he saw Kenma's life gone half.

"Press 1."

"What? I'm busy here."

"The health potion."

"Sorry. Got distracted." It took a minute later for Kuroo to get used to the control keys. It also took a minute later when Kenma is on his fourth slice of apple pie and got distracted on the way Kuroo was playing.

He's only this focused when it comes to volleyball. His catlike eyes are so determined. His eyebrows were furrowed as he was drawn into the pixels. Seeing his enemies' life points close to none, he worn that smirk that Kenma founds very amusing.

"Hey, Kenma. What am I gonna do after I beat this guy?" He looked at the pudding head who was staring at him intently. "Kenma, something wrong?"

Because the way Kenma is looking at him is so, entrancing. What the hell with those sudden words, Kuroo scolded himself.He's sick right now you can't think that his skin is smoother than usual! Or his eyes were brighter than they used to be. And are we getting nearer towards each other?

They stopped when they noticed they were inches apart, blushing mad when they realized how ridiculous they were. They both looked away and decided to look back to their game.

"OH, SHIT! WE'RE LOSING!"

-Line Break-

It's been hours and the game has just ended.

"Gomen, Kenma." Kuroo said sheepishly. "We just got second. If we hadn't lost once-"

"Atleast we're getting something." Kenma spoke. "Worldwide, by the way."

"Worldwide?! What the-" He took a double take on the champion's nationality. "I'm competing this game all this time and you didn't tell me anything about-mmph!"

The next thing that Kuroo knew is that he's looking straight at Kenma's golden eyes. And Kenma's feverish lips are soft on his. He felt the younger boy's hands on his shoulders. His long speech was all forgotten. The bedhead boy equally responded as he placed his hands on the sick boy's waist and started kissing back..

They parted when they remembered the neccesity of air. Their foreheads still touched as they looked at each other. Remembering that they are both in Kenma's place (Kenma's BED to be exact), Kuroo pulled away. I can't do that to him now, he thought to himself.

"Uh, Kuroo... Thanks. For everything."Kenma omurmured as he looked back to the screen, hands fidgeting. "And- uh. Sorry."

Sorry for kissing you, Kenma thought. You caught me now, please don't think of me as someone else.

The young boy got surprised as he felt his captain's hand on his chin, a smirk is poised in his lips "I never thought I'd call you an idiot." He didn't even had the privilege to think as the team captain pull him up for a chaste kiss. "If I get sick, you know who I'll be blaming."

After the kiss, Tetsurou initiated a small hug, placing his head on Kenma's shoulder. He whispered "You'll be mine for kissing me."

"O-okay."

"You owe me a date once you get well." he went up to tuck Kenma to his bed. He kissed his forehead lightly "For now you should sleep."

-Line Break-

OMAKE! *# ~ ~

Next day, Kenma got up earlier than his usual. Kuroo hasn't barged in yet.

He washed and dressed himself up. Kuroo hasn't barged in yet.

He played for ten minutes, this the usual time Kuroo barges in. Kuroo hasn't barged in yet.

Now, this has got Kenma worried. He went downstairs and usually Tetsurou would join them for breakfast.

He sat on his usual seat. His mother served the food and asked, "Where's Kuroo?"

Once he finished eating he went straight to the Kuroo residences and the door was opened by his mom. "Where's Ku- I mean he's upstairs."

He went in a beeline upstairs and decided if he will barge in or not. He listened for some slight movements inside before opening the door.

"Hey, Kuroo..." he looked around and saw a large pile of Kuroo with a blanket on his bed. He went straight at it and uncovered the sheet. Are you sick?

The only thing was he's noticed that Kuroo is already wearing his uniform. Oh, and bad acting.

He wondered if he touch his forehead, he will get tackled down. But, if he told of Kuroo about his bad acting, he will STILL get tackled down.

He will act like he doesn't know. Kenma touched his forehead and the next thing he know is that he was tackled by Kuroo.

"Aww, kitten~" He said as he rubbed his cheek to the boy he's managed to cage with his arms and legs. "Kawaii~"

"I actually know." He replied. "You act bad."

"Aww, Kennnmmma! Don't be a meanie." He whined. "You still owe me a date."

"Get up first."

"Oh wait, I forgot something!" Kuroo announced. Then he suddenly kissed Kenma in a flash. "Hee~ hee~ Good morning, my little neko."

-Last Line Break-

(1) = I never seen them holding laptop in canon so... I blessed them with laptop.

(2) = So that's me and my knowledge on RPG games... which was like my knowledge ten years ago.

A/N= Waah... I Just Did That!? Oh. Like it? Nah? R/R guys~~

~Yukine Shiwasu


End file.
